


Last Alice

by KureKai_King



Category: Starry Palette (Video Game)
Genre: Assassins, Betrayal, Death, Fantasy, Heroes, Knights - Freeform, Last Alice AU, M/M, Obsessions, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Promises, Prophecies, Prophets, Royalty, Siblings, Trans!Toma, battles, lost lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: In a world of endless battle, reigns a king with the heart of a dictator. There is a name in this land that only the prophet can inherit, with the mission to defeat the King of Hearts. Though many have fallen, Alice will continue to fight again. Fighting to create a peaceful future for a land that was once full of love, but now has residents with hatred running through their blood.Siblings are torn apart fighting for different sides, lovers become lost in battles of emotions, rulers and leaders must make choices to benefit their views and not their needs. The world is in need of a hero, and the prophet is set to return to this land. The fight will continue, but will this prophet be the one to finally overthrow the king? Or will the battle continue to go on?Mad Hatter and his crew of followers are anxious and getting desperate, too many have been lost to the fight. But he has mixed feelings of hope, love, and overwhelming pain. Dark and light collide in the skies and on the ground, but only one will win the fight. The question is...who?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, I've been so excited to finally begin writing this adaptation! I've fallen in love with this theme, the event, the costumes and everything! StaPa, you godsend, I thank you for this so much! Mwah! Alas, I will not keep you any longer with this note, I only wish to say that it is MOSTLY based off the performance from the event, but I'm putting my own twist on things and I only hope you enjoy it!

The air felt tight in his throat as the man half-hopped, half-ran through the forest, the twisted trunks of the trees flashing by in a blur as he went. He clutched at a bundle as if his life depended on it - and in which, it probably did - tucked safely inside his long, purple tailcoat. As he hopped along, he took out a little golden pocket watch from where it was stored in his shirt; he was on time for his meeting, for once. He continued on his way, ducking under lower branches and shuddered as the cold, night wind whistled along his path, his long white ears flattening in defence of his senses.

"He better be pleased with this discovery, time is most certainly not on our side this time. We've been delaying too much!" he sighed, "But I suppose the people follow him for good reason...he's lead us all this far, and I suspect he won't rest until either we somehow win or he comes to his inevitable death... What a foolish mind".

He soon came to a clearing, so peaceful and quiet. The air still and the man exhaled in relief. He was safe here, he supposed. Throughout all their battles, the king's forces had yet to enter this part of the realm. The one who leads them to fight and to not give up resided here with his closest and most trusted friend - his partner, if you will, considering their more current relationship. The clearing was surrounded by various shrubs and ferns of various colours to conceal it from plain view and protect the tall, winding oak tree that stood in the centre; windows and a door carved into its sturdy trunk. 

The man exhaled again, his ears pricking up and his back straightening, checking his precious bundle again before heading to the door of the tree. He lifted a gloved hand and rapped against the wood, cautiously glancing over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being watched. The door soon opened and he turned to face a young redhead boy with ginger tabby ears sprouted atop his head and a tail gently swishing from behind him. The man smiled down at the boy, to which he smiled back, tiny fangs revealing themselves as he did so.

"Ches?" Came a distant voice from inside, making the boy turn his head to the sound, "Ches, is everything okay?"

The man and the boy watched together as another man moved out of a room from toward the back of the tree, wearing a pale blue tuxedo-type getup with red and gold accents, and a dirtied cravat tied around his neck. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his grey trousers, loosened around his waist from the lack of its usual belt. His ocean blue eyes widened when they locked with the violet ones of the white rabbit-eared man and he drew himself closer to the duo, placing a hand on the cat-boy's shoulder.

"Cheshire, go to my room and wait for me there, please".

"But M.H.! We can trust him, you said so yourself! He's not dangerous, and he wouldn't hurt me. If he was anything like that then you wouldn't let him past the barrier, that's what you always say," the redhead half-feline looked up at the blue-clad man, shifting away from where he held the door open to wrap his arms around his partner's waist and nuzzle him, "I promise I'll be good and pay attention this time..."

"No Cheshire, I told you this stuff is too dangerous and I-"

"You want me to stay safe, I know, but please M.H. this whole thing going on  _is_ about my  _brother,_ after all. I'm not a fighter like the others and you, but I still want to know what you're planning. If I ever lost you..."

He needn't say anything more, for the blue-clad man sighed and stepped back into the entrance room, beckoning the others to follow his lead as he sat down at the small dining table centred in the room. The feline-boy - Cheshire - scampered after him and immediately set to pouring a simple cup of tea, placing it in front of the man he called "M.H." and then beaming over to the visitor, "Would you like one, too?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I won't be staying long," the rabbit-man replied as he made his way over and took the vacant seat on the opposite side of the table, "I believe I have something that may be of use to you, Mad Hatter".

"Something for M.H.?" Cheshire asked as he climbed onto his partner's lap, his sunset eyes wide with curiosity as Mad Hatter's arms wrapped around his waist. His blue eyes were hard and sharp, narrowing as their guest pulled the bundle from his jacket and placed it on the table. Cheshire titled his head to the side and flicked one of his ears, "Parchment paper? But...doesn't that only come from the castle?"

"I have a connection with someone there, he was able to get this for me," he unwrapped the parchment paper and revealed what looked to be a key with the shape of a heart on the top, it glittered in the light from the candle that burned softly on the table beside it, "This is said to be the key that can unlock the portal to the other world. We lost it during our last battle with the king's units, but luckily for us, someone knew where he had hidden the item. We can call forth another prophet".

"We've lost so many though...," Cheshire murmured, ears flat against his head as he turned to lay himself against Mad Hatter, fiddling with the hem of his striped shirt.

"Even so, Ches, we're in need of this," Mad Hatter murmured back to him, frowning in sympathy, "I hate doing this as much as you do, but it's our only hope".

"If it's our only hope to win against my brother, then why haven't we done it yet? Why do we keep calling people to this world only for them to die for us, and all for nothing! My brother is only getting stronger by the day..."

"Cheshire..." the rabbit-man sighed and folded the key back up in the parchment paper securely like before, "We just have yet to find the right Alice, that's all," he shared a concerned gaze with Mad Hatter and felt a jolt of surprise rush through him when he saw that the other man didn't seem to have an idea of what they could do. Had they truly done all they could? Was this it? Was their leader going to admit defeat and let their enemy rule over them all ruthlessly?

"...We'll find the right one," Mad Hatter said after a pause, "I know we will. Come on Ches, it's late and I can tell you're tired. We can talk more in the morning after dawn breaks," Cheshire climbed off him to let him stand, reaching out and lacing their fingers together as he held his hand. Mad Hatter looked to their guest, "Would it be easier if you stayed the night, Clock Rabbit? Cheshire's old room is all yours if you need it".

"He doesn't need it?"

Cheshire blushed as he clung closer to Mad Hatter, "There was a bad storm one night so M.H. let me stay with him, then..."

Clock Rabbit chuckled and checked his pocket watch, "It is quite late, perhaps staying the night in your residence would be the best option".

Mad Hatter dipped his head and flashed Cheshire a quick smile before leading him toward where there was a staircase carved into the inner trunk of the tree, "His room is down here, just around the corner to your left. Good Moon, Clock Rabbit".

"Good Moon, Mad Hatter".

He watched the two disappear upstairs, Cheshire's voice chattering away with Mad Hatter's occasional response fading away the higher they went. Clock Rabbit tucked his pocket watch back to the safety of his tailcoat and followed the directions to his given sleeping quarters. He prayed that their leader would find a way to end this war once and for all. Someday, he mused, they would. But, it was to be a long time from now before they found the right one.

They had yet to find the right Alice.


	2. One: Protective Mad Hatter

Mad Hatter crouched behind a tree, his palm pressed against the gnarly bark as he peered around it, watching the two assassins that he knew the king held in high regard - it wasn't the first time they had encountered one another. He kept his jaw clenched tightly shut, eyes narrowed almost into slits and his knuckles were turning white from how hard he gripped the tree, his fingernails digging into its soft bark. The assassins laughed to themselves, completely oblivious to one of their enemy - the leader, in fact - being so close by. Mad Hatter sat and watched them for a while, keeping himself hidden amongst the ferns that matched his tuxedo colour, helping him to camouflage. 

"Next time that Mad Hatter shows himself, I'm gonna get him, just you watch!" The first assassin, short blond spiked hair and hazel eyes - his name went by Ani - boasted to his partner, "Last time I nearly got him with an arrow, and next time I'll be sure not to miss by a hair. He's a dead man when I get my chance".

_Not if I can help it, that shot was far off the mark last time, barely grazed my shoulder. Ha! These goons are supposed to be the top assassins? Man, what jokes they really are. Surprised our tyrant of a king hasn't just had them killed yet what with the poor job they've been doing,_ Mad Hatter held back a snort of amused disgust.

"He's too slick, every time," the other assassin, bright ginger hair that fell to cover one eye - his name went by Yu - responded to Ani, "I don't know if we'll ever catch him. Why does the king even want him alive still? Wouldn't it be best to kill him and have his little reign on the forest end?"

"The king wants him alive either to torture the bastard or make the killing blow himself, which seems logical".

_I'm not as "slick" as you claim, I'm just too good at making you look bad at your job. The castle's been overrun by idiots galore. Thankfully Ches got out of there when he did..._

Having heard enough, for now, Mad Hatter snuck away from the pair and back into his safety of the forest. He breathed in the familiar air as he passed through the trees toward where he called home. Stuffing his hands into his pockets and deciding to blank his mind as he walked. He preferred the silence the forest would offer him at times like this, where he could think without the interruption of birdsong or the rustle of leaves. Unfortunately for him, someone nearby who knew him well enough would never fail to take full advantage of his distant state of mind to the world around him.

_"Rrrrawwwhh!!"_

Mad Hatter stumbled as a large body crashed into his, sending him to the ground with a harsh grunt and a powerful thud, closing his eyes as he braced himself for the impact. He groaned and went to push off his attacker as he opened his eyes, but stopped short when he saw ginger pointy ears and a ginger striped tail wiggling like a snake's movements. A gleeful face peered at him, close enough so their noses touched and his attacker giggled with a childlike innocence that it couldn't help but warm his heart. He sighed and sat up, shaking his head in disbelief but smiled a little all the same.

"Ches, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that? Especially this close to the border, heck, you shouldn't be outside the barrier!" He hissed in a whisper, grabbing the other's shoulders, "How many times do I have to express how much I just can't lose you for you to listen to me?"

Cheshire's ears fell against his head and he averted his gaze before shuffling forward so he could lay his forehead against Mad Hatter's shoulder and give a tiny  _mew_ of apology. Mad Hatter sighed and wrapped his arms around his companion, rubbing one hand up and down his back. He kept up the motion until he heard Cheshire starting to purr sweetly. They stayed there in their moment of peace before Mad Hatter heard something snap in the distance - a twig he concluded.

"Come on," he whispered to Cheshire, nudging him upright and standing to his feet, taking his hand in his own, "We have to keep moving, we're not safe until we pass the barrier".

The two continued on their way, keeping close to each other with Cheshire's ears pinned back and his hand tightly gripping Mad Hatter's. His eyes darted about nervously, with his tail coming up to wrap around his waist, the tip twitching - something he did when he was too nervous to put into words. Mad Hatter pushed them onward until they felt the air lighten and he breathed a sigh of relief, as did Cheshire's posture grow less tense and he had more of a spring in his step.

Mad Hatter had been the one to take Cheshire into his lonesome care when he and Clock Rabbit had found him the first time. It was a day that he would never forget, and it had only made him even more determined to take on the king and end his reign. It needed to be done if they were all to survive in the peace and prosperity that had once filled their land. Cheshire hadn't left his side since, and despite Mad Hatter's loner nature, the two had ended up falling in love, making promises that no one but they knew.

Mad Hatter looked to the sky, frowning at the growing darkness and faint glitter of the stars peering through, he'd been out longer than he thought, no wonder Cheshire had come looking for him; it was a well-known fact that the half-feline boy did not like to be away from his partner for so long. He noticed Cheshire begin to shiver with a small  _mew_ and moved to put his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to his side and rubbing in an effort to keep him warm.

"Not long now, Ches, I promise, we'll be home in no time".

"I know... I-I'm just a little cold, th-that's all".

"You can warm up in bed once we get indoors, the night's drawing in quicker than I had imagined".

Cheshire nodded against his shoulder and kept a slightly sluggish pace with him, his ears pricking at every various sound; birdsong, the creek, the whisper of the wind through the treetops, etc. He was so distracted by the calmness of their walk that Mad Hatter near enough jumped out of his skin when Cheshire suddenly let out a painful and surprising sounding yowl. Whirling to face him with wide eyes searching his little body, he soon spotted a loose twig that had scraped against the half-feline's shirt, tearing a jagged hole in it - and he also soon noticed the reddening scratch it had inflicted upon his skin.

The half-feline whimpered as he tugged himself free, ripping his shirt more and stumbling back into Mad Hatter's waiting arms. He grinned sheepishly up at him and waved his tail a little before he was straightened and then swept off his feet into being held by Mad Hatter bridal style. Emitting a soft and gentle, loving purr from his chest, the half-feline snuggled close, eyes drifting to lay half-closed as the steady sound of his lover's heartbeat filled his ears and lulled him to sleep.

Mad Hatter let himself into their home and carried his sleeping cargo upstairs to their shared bedroom. He used one hand to pull back the sheets and lay Cheshire down gently, stroking his fringe back with a gentle caress and a rare smile only reserved for the half-feline boy. He slowly removed the torn shirt and replaced it with one of his own nightshirts. Tucking him in with a silent sigh and sitting on the edge of the bed beside him, stroking his hand through red locks without waking him.

His mind travelled back to a different time, which was not too long ago, yet it felt as if they'd been together for eternity...

* * *

_"Tell me again where he's from, Clock Rabbit?" Mad Hatter narrowed his eyes at the boy standing in front of him, not taking his gaze off him even when he spoke to the other person in their company._

_"The castle, Sir..."_

_"And who is he related to, again?"_

_"...The King of Hearts, Sir... The Red King..."_

_"And you thought it was a bright idea to bring him into the HEART OF OUR TERRITORY?! HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?!" Mad Hatter snapped, making the boy and the rabbit-man flinch in response. Clock Rabbit moved to hide the stranger behind him safely while Mad Hatter began to pace in front of the fire in his home, arms behind his back, jaw clenched as his breath seethed angrily through his teeth. He finally stopped, facing away from the two, "He could be faking it for all we know! He could be a pathetic little SPY FOR HIS BROTHER! Does nobody THINK THESE DAYS?!"_

_"Pardon my boldness, Sir, but he is covered almost head to toe in blood, I had no choice but to bring him to you!"_

_"FIND A HEALER OR SOMETHING! Or would you rather ENDANGER US ALL?!"_

_The two men fell silent, and Mad Hatter could feel Clock Rabbit's violet eyes glare at the back of his head. He sighed and tipped his top hat down toward covering his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets and his eyes drifted over to the fire. The flames flickered in his ocean reflection and the air was as tense as the young stranger's body. With a low grunt of reluctant defeat and immense displeasure, Mad Hatter turned to look over his shoulder._

_"...Fine then. Leave him with me. I'll keep an eye on him"._

_"Thank you, Sir, you won't regret this, I assure you"._

_"I better not or the next bullet I shoot from my gun will be going through you, understand?" Mad Hatter growled and Clock Rabbit nodded frantically, petting the young boy affectionately on the head and seeing himself out from Mad Hatter's home. The blue-haired forest leader sighed and went to pour himself a cup of tea to keep himself steady. He swore he would never be pleased with this decision of his ally, "Well, kid, what's your name?"_

_"It's Cheshire - Cheshire Cat - and I'm not a kid, I'll have you know; I'm just as old as you are, I just don't act an old grump who lives on his own in the middle of the forest"._

_Mad Hatter couldn't help but smirk, Cheshire seemed to have a bit of an attitude, though he put it down to the fact his brother was currently a king and therefore Cheshire was most likely a spoilt brat in any case. He set down his cup after a short sip and locked eyes with two pools of wavering sunset. Little did he know then, just how much this "spoilt, bratty sibling" would come to mean to him eventually._

* * *

 Mad Hatter was drawn from his thoughts by the hoot of an owl from the canopy above them, and he stood to his feet, stretching out his arms and other joints. Deciding it was late enough for him to turn in, he got himself changed into bedwear that only covered his legs, and climbed into the bed carved and put together from broken branches, cuddling close to Cheshire to wrap his arms around his shivering body and tucking the half-feline's head under his chin. 

He didn't sleep, at first. He laid there listening to the forest's sounds of the night; owls hooting to one another, wolves howling in the distances, bats flapping around and casting shadows on the walls from where they passed by the window. He soon felt sleep weighing him down and sliding his eyes closed as his companion nuzzled him affectionately in his own state of subconsciousness. Keeping him held close, he kissed the top of his head and allowed sleep to finally claim his senses.

Though he did not often dream, when he did so, his dreams were only that of memories...

* * *

_"Ches, I'm home!" Mad Hatter called as he entered the tree, closing the door behind him with a soft creak. He looked around and saw no sign of his partner, nor any sound. He immediately grew suspicious and uneasy, the hairs on the back of his neck rising and he felt goosebumps begin to crawl along his skin. It was too quiet. Much too quiet._

_"Ches?" he called again, hand moving to hover over the pocket where he kept his gun, "Ches, are you here?" He moved further into his home, footsteps slow, steady and quiet. "Ches, you're starting to worry me now..." He continued to move stealthily before he whirled around at the sound of something moving behind him, instantly drawing his gun and aiming. "Show yourself! Now!"_

_Before his eyes, he saw faint purple sparkles reveal in a fading motion his thought-to-be-missing companion. Cheshire looked as frightened as he did when he'd heard him move, and he lowered the gun back into his pocket with a massive sigh of relief. Opening his arms, he let Cheshire scamper into his embrace and held him tightly, bringing up a hand to stroke his red hair scented naturally with oak wood and cinnamon. He heard him whimper slightly and squeezed him apologetically._

_"Sorry Ches, I didn't know it was you. You nearly gave me a heart attack doing that! What were you thinking?!"_

_"I-I discovered my power... I wanted to see how well it would work on someone as intelligent as you..." he sniffled, "I-I thought maybe if I impressed you enough then...th-then I could help with the fighting alongside you and Clock Rabbit and the others-"_

_"No," Mad Hatter's tone was firm as if carving his decision in stone._

_"But I could-"_

_"I said no!" Hurt flashed in Cheshire's eyes as they met his own and he felt guilt tug at his heart. Cheshire only wanted to help, that he could understand, he just didn't want him to be put in so much danger where it would be hard for Mad Hatter to keep a steady eye on him, "...I'm sorry, Ches..."_

_"You just want to protect me...I know... But...I want to be able to protect you, too, somehow..."_

_"You already do," he murmured fondly before smirking, "you already protect me from having that blasted rabbit chew my ears off with his nonsense babbling whenever he's around these days~"_

_That got him the reaction he wanted; a burst of lighthearted bubbling laughter and a blushing half-feline boy that he had somehow fallen so deeply in love with. That was the only sound he ever wanted to hear from Cheshire, rather than the painful cries he heard with each battle that came their way. He would lay down his life to protect the boy in his arms, in his life, in his heart._

_He wouldn't let Cheshire's power go to waste though. He decided he would let Cheshire practice at advancing and stabilising the ability, but he would never let him go onto the battlefield. If Cheshire ever ended up being injured out there, Mad Hatter truly would live up to his name._


	3. Two: The Annual Dance

Cheshire Cat pulled snugly at the tips of his purple bowtie that sat around his neck as his eyes sparkled brightly in the mirror. He titled his head a little, sticking out his tongue in concentration as he looked himself over. He gave a nod of satisfaction to his reflection before turning to see Mad Hatter staring at him with an amused smirk on his face.

"And who are you trying to impress tonight, exactly?" He asked, taking a sneak glance in the mirror behind his companion and tilting his top hat downward a little.

Cheshire giggled as he moved toward the blue-clad man and gave him a firm hug around his middle, tail swishing in pleasure, "Just you," he purred, the sound getting louder as Mad Hatter placed a gentle hand on his head, stroking his fingers through his bright red locks easily and making his ears flick when they brushed near them, "I'm just really excited!"

"You know this stupid dance doesn't change from one year to the next, right? All the same people and conversations as the last time, I don't know how people stand such things. Quite frankly, I don't have time to stick my nose into other people's business where it doesn't belong".

"But M.H.! I know it isn't my first dance, but it still means a lot to me on a personal level, and I thought it would you as well..."

"Why?"

"You don't remember? M.H.!" his ears fell flat against his head, "This isn't just about the dance, but us! It's our anniversary".

Mad Hatter looked puzzled as Cheshire looked up at him, "We were together before your first dance, Ches, we celebrated that just the other week because March Hare and Clock Rabbit insisted so much".

Cheshire nuzzled him slightly, "This is the anniversary of our first kiss, silly! Remember how you took me aside out onto the balcony of the main hall and the moon was so big and bright and the stars twinkled across the sky and then, a-and then you took me in your arms and kissed me for the first time!"

Mad Hatter chuckled low in his throat sending a shiver up Cheshire's spine and raising the hairs on the back of his neck and the tips of his ears and tail. He dipped his head so his lips brushed teasingly against Cheshire's ear, the young boy curling his fingers against the fabric of Mad Hatter's tuxedo.

"You describe it like you're reading a romantic novel, and if you think I could ever forget such a moment then you're the silly one~"

Cheshire giggled as his breath tickled his ear, and soon he was feeling ticklish enough to squeal in delight when Mad Hatter placed a kiss to his temple and snaked his arms around him. His most precious memory was of the night Mad Hatter had first kissed him, a memory held so dear to his heart that he'd never felt happier in the moment. Mad Hatter was the one to (reluctantly) take him in when he needed it the most after Clock Rabbit had helped him escape the castle. Ches purred softly to himself, pressed up against the man he loved, as a memory flooded into his mind of his first trip to the location of one of the best nights of his life.

* * *

_"Oh boy, oh boy, I'm so excited! So, so excited M.H.!" Cheshire bounced along at Mad Hatter's side as they walked through the forest alongside Clock Rabbit and March Hare._

_"He seems to have settled with you quite well, Mad Hatter," Clock Rabbit commented as he watched the young half-feline with amusement glinting in his violet eyes, "Last I remember was a timid young thing and you reluctantly agreeing to take him in. Oh my, how times flies and people change"._

_"Hm... Or maybe you should've stopped by more if you were truly worried about him being in my care. Were you scared I'd keep him on a leash or something?" Mad Hatter replied with the light tip of his hat._

_"M.H. you're not starting arguments, again, are you? You promised me!" Cheshire flicked an ear as he fell back into stride for a moment before noticing a six-winged butterfly and running off to pounce on it (unsuccessfully)._

_Mad Hatter only shook his head while Clock Rabbit chuckled, "Looks like you're the one on the leash in this relationship~" the rabbit-man teased and was met with a rumble of a growl._

_Cheshire continued to chase after the butterfly, leaping up onto swinging branches and hopping from foot to foot in light, nimble steps. The wind ruffled his patches of fur attached to his human body and his tiny fangs glinted in the sunlight filtering through the high canopy of multichrome coloured leaves above his head. He took a deep breath, puffing out his chest as his lungs sucked in the air before he gave out a long exhale and glanced down below him when he heard his name called. Mad Hatter stood and beckoned to him before walking onward with their companions._

_With a giggle, Cheshire jumped down and scampered to his lover's side, taking his hand tightly. The further they walked, the more Cheshire noticed the air begin to change. It became lighter, like it wasn't even there in a way, and suddenly his previously forgotten nerves started to kick in, his tail coming up to wrap around his waist as his fingers threaded between Mad Hatter's, curling around his hand firmly, his ears tilting back against his head and his eyes beginning to dart about nervously._

_The forest began to extend inward, the treeline curling around and coming to close in on them, eventually, both sides meeting against a tunnel that seemed to be carved through into a large rock wall but Cheshire couldn't see even a glimpse of the other side - or what could possibly be inside. The group of four stopped and Cheshire knew they were waiting for his reaction. He looked up at Mad Hatter after looking between March Hare and Clock Rabbit._

_"We...have to go through there, don't we?" He sighed when the other three just expanded their already amused grins._

_"Don't worry Cheshire," March Hare offered a smile, "it's not at all scary, I promise"._

_"Yeah, we'll even send in Tick Tock here first to make sure of it," Mad Hatter chuckled, using his free hand to push Clock Rabbit forward._

_"'Tick Tock'?! You, my good sir, should show me some decent amounts of respect, not your used up foolery!"_

_Cheshire giggled, his nerves fading slightly as he watched Clock Rabbit shoot a dirty glare at Mad Hatter and saunter into the tunnel, the darkness enveloping him like claws dragging its prey into their clutches. There was no sound coming from inside the blackness, not even the echoing of Clock Rabbit's footsteps, and the seconds passing felt like hours to Cheshire. He squeezed Mad Hatter's hand and glanced up at him, but the other had his steel blue eyes fixated on the tunnel, mildly giving a tut and a slight roll of his eyes. He was as impatient as Cheshire was nervous._

_"For crying out loud, let's just go ourselves. And when we meet up with him again, I'm going to shove the biggest stick I can find right up his-"_

_"M-Mad Hatter, please refrain from such mindful imagery!" March Hare cried, tugging down at his ears, "M-Maybe something entered the tunnels before us? What if a creature from the Unknown got him before he could warn us?!"_

_"Oh please, give me strength, as if Ches' nerves weren't enough already - no offence, I suppose. Tick Tock's fine, he's just getting a bit of childish payback for me sending him in there first because the poor baby bunny is most likely scared of the dark and wants me to feel guilty. I may not be the smartest man in these woods, but amongst the few people I interact with, I dang well feel like it. Now, let's go and get this entire night over and done with"._

_Mad Hatter lead the way into the tunnel, Cheshire still gripping tightly to his hand, ears folding flat back against his head and his tail squeezing around his stomach. His eyes were much more effective in the dark, but it failed to ease his anxiety. He could almost feel March Hare's breath on the back of his neck as the young rabbit-boy kept close on his heels. The trio walked through the tunnel in near-silence aside from their individual breathing._

_The tunnel was cold and eerie, and Cheshire was more than thankful when they finally emerged on the other side. Light filled his vision again as the trio stepped out and separated into their own space. Cheshire heard Mad Hatter growl and it was then that he spotted Clock Rabbit leaning glamourously against a maroon tree trunk, arms crossed over his chest and his head tilted down into his chest slightly._

_"Took you long enough, I was beginning to think the Great Mad Hatter had gotten a case of the scaries~ I'm almost quite disappointed, in all honesty"._

_"You little-! If you come within arm's length of me at any point tonight then I will not hesitate to wrap my hands around your neck and wipe that smug little grin off your face, Fluffball!"_

_Clock Rabbit shook his head in disbelief, "Your insults aren't what they used to be, ever since Cheshire walked into your life, you've gone soft it seems. Perhaps we should get someone with more backbone to lead us against the King-"_

_"O-kay!" March Hare interrupted, nervously wringing his hands, "L-Let's just continue to play nice and be friends and we can give one another some space at the Estate!"_

_Cheshire watched as Mad Hatter and Clock Rabbit exchanged hateful glares before the latter moved away first, falling into lead step with March Hare. Mad Hatter had a growl rumble in his throat before he gave out a long sigh and Cheshire laced their fingers together as they, too, moved forward on the trail._

* * *

Although Mad Hatter had been right about the scene and familiar faces not changing each year, Cheshire's excitement had never wavered either. He often felt out of place being here at the Estate, as it reminded him of the Castle, and he didn't feel like a resident of the forest enough just yet. Mad Hatter's hand moved to have his arm lay around his shoulders, the bright fairy lights hung around in the trees and walkway arches catching in both their eyes as they began to move through the crowd.

Mad Hatter nodded here and there to some of those they passed by before they reached the front of the Estate's courtyard, where there stood two valiant looking knights; one dressed in black, the other dressed in white. The White Knight - Husane - looked uneasy but his green eyes soon shone with hope as he spotted Mad Hatter and Cheshire draw near. The Black Knight - Darius - smiled softly and gave Cheshire an affectionate pat on the head, making him giggle.

"Mad Hatter! You came, my friend, how are the plans coming along?" Husane asked, his tone almost demanding from its hint of evident desperation.

"We've not gotten far, for Tick- I mean, ahem, Clock Rabbit has yet to receive a sign of when the portal will next open. From my own calculations, it can't be long now, perhaps most likely before the next Annual Dance. When we retrieve our prophet, we will escort them here as we always have when the time comes for us to meet and from there we can make further progress in taking down our tyrant of a king".

Cheshire flinched from the way Mad Hatter spoke about his brother, but he forced the negativity away and blinked suddenly at Darius' outstretched hand.

"Why don't we take a walk around of our own, kitten~?" he asked with a wink.

Cheshire nodded, blushing a little at the pet name, and the two of them left Husane and Mad Hatter to discuss matters amongst themselves.

* * *

"So, how have the both of you been lately? I'm surprised living with someone like Mad Hatter hasn't driven you just as insane yet".

"Truthfully, M.H. has been stressed more than usual these days. He says it's just because of the prophecy and all, but I think he's just trying to hide how scared he really is. It can't be easy, having so much pressure on his shoulders from being in charge of this side's plans and all. He scouts out along the border near enough every day...like he knows something's gonna happen and wants to prevent it somehow. I probably don't help much by getting close to moving outside the barrier either..."

"He loves you, so he does everything he can to protect you. Much like how Husane and I used to be back when we were only in training... You'll see Cheshire, he'll be alright. He'll be fine once he gets an answer about the portal opening. It's not every day we receive a prophet to help us with our fight, after all".

Cheshire's ears fell slightly, "I know... B-But none of our prophets have succeeded against my brother so far, how will we know when we find the right Alice? It seems like forever since Clock Rabbit rescued me from the castle and left me with M.H. And, personally, I don't like it when he gets so close to the border just so he can overhear what Ani and Yu talk about. One day he's...h-he's going to go spy on them and they're gonna find him and then they'll-!"

"Woah, woah, flatten your fur little kitten, Mad Hatter may be a reckless bastard when it calls for it, but he knows what he's doing. Trust me, he'd be a lot more reckless if it weren't for you".

"Because he has to protect me...I know..."

"Hey now, don't feel so guilty about it. What about that invisibility power of yours, weren't the two of you working on making some progress with that neat little trick?"

Cheshire only nodded and Darius steadily guided him through the Estate building until they came out onto what Cheshire would always say was his favourite balcony. For this was where he and Mad Hatter had finally shared their first kiss. The two walked out to the railing, the view of the forest realm from up here always took Cheshire's breath away, no matter how many times he'd seen it before. His tail swished behind him a little in relaxation, and Darius chuckled roughly from his side.

"I'm gonna have to leave you here and return to Husane's side, is that alright with you?"

"That's fine," Cheshire nodded with a light flick of his ear, "I could look at a view like this forever anyway..."

Darius shook his head with a smile and patted the young boy on his head, "Mad Hatter will no doubt come and find you shortly, I'll send him in the right direction if we cross paths on my way back. Good Moon, kitten".

"Good Moon, Darius".

It wasn't long before Cheshire felt familiar arms wrap around his waist, a purr immediately rising up in his throat. He turned his head slightly and arched his chest as he leant back enough to rub his cheek against the material of Mad Hatter's cravat. It was an instinctive reaction for whenever the older man decided to be affectionate with him in the public eye. Cheshire flicked his tail tip, eyes still cast out over the view from where they stood.

The moon was faint, but it was there, and Cheshire knew it would only grow brighter and more opaque as the night drew on. There were no stars to be seen in the sky as of yet, the blurred colours of the current sunset obscuring them from view. He heard the familiar music start up from down below, and his purr subtly increased. Mad Hatter chuckled and planted a soft kiss between his ears before moving back, having Cheshire turn to face him.

The blue tuxedo-clad man had one hand behind his back, the other offered out to him, palm facing the sky, "Care for a dance, my love?" he asked, lips twitching up into a smirk.

Cheshire giggled and laid his own palm against his partner's, their fingers curling until they had the right grasp, before Mad Hatter pulled them closer to each other and set the two of them into a light step of a dance, easily getting lost in one another's eyes as the music carried on into the air, the forest inhabitants relishing in the long-awaited Annual Dance.


	4. Three: A Hasty Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, been a long time... I'll try and keep this updated more frequently but I can't promise anything since I have so many projects going on which are all writing-based, sorry

In Mad Hatter's embrace was where Cheshire felt the safest. Everybody knew how much the two had endured together since they'd met. It had been a surprise for the residents of the forest to see Mad Hatter lighten his mood and open up to someone on a more personal level, but it had done them huge favour in the war; with Mad Hatter strong enough to become their leader, their hopes had risen. Even though the war with the tyrant king - Cheshire's brother - had left most parts of their land barren from the thriving greenery it used to be, they still continued with traditions and went about their daily lives best they could manage.

March Hare watched from the sidelines as Cheshire and Mad Hatter lightly danced together out on the balcony. At first, when Cheshire had first been brought into the forest, he had felt pity for the young one. March Hare's only relative still living was Clock Rabbit, a distanced cousin, though the two rarely brought the information to light. He knew Cheshire wanted to somehow find his brother redemption, and it was only that topic of talk that he would go against any of Mad Hatter's ideas. The forest leader held no remorse for the tyrant king...

"They make a wonderful couple, don't you think?" Darius startled March Hare and he nodded quickly in agreement, "I do wonder how long it will last though".

"What do you mean? They're perfectly fine together, the only time they bicker is when it concerns the King of Hearts, which is understandable from Cheshire's view. He can't change the fact that the two of them are related, and he has a kind heart and a good spirit".

"What about when Mad Hatter gets himself killed?"

"That won't happen! It's our job to make sure of it!"

"It's inevitable though, isn't it?" Clock Rabbit's velvety voice came from March Hare's other side, eyeing his pocket watch, "That man walks to his death each and every day. One day Cheshire will go out and find him dead at the border, believe me on that".

March Hare huffed, "That sounds distrusting of you..."

"It makes sense though, don't you think?" Clock Rabbit's eyes fell on his own, "He says he doesn't want bloodshed, so he's only allowing the king's forces to strengthen themselves day by day while we sit back licking our wounds after each fight. All because Cheshire's his prized little possession. That gun he keeps on him? When have you ever seen him use the weapon?"

"Sometimes I doubt he even knows how to use it," Darius cut in with a murmur.

March Hare's fur at the base of his ears bristled, "I can't believe I'm hearing such nonsense come from the both of you. He might not be the best, but Mad Hatter is all we've got until we find the true prophet of Alice. We're not made for battle, even you Darius despite being a knight of the realm alongside Husane. Our priority is to keep the forest alive".

"Pah, look at how well that's going," Clock Rabbit tutted and tugged a little on his tailcoat, "Anyway, I'm going to go discuss a few things with Husane. Good Moon, March Hare".

"I'll join you, Good Moon to you as well, March Hare," Darius bowed slightly to him and the two took their leave.

March Hare felt uneasy, there was something lining their words that felt almost close to treason. He knew they would never speak their minds so openly if Cheshire and Mad Hatter had been within earshot, but their words still made his anxiety prickle at his skin and heighten his senses. Whatever their true meaning was, March Hare did not wish to see any harm come to those he held dear so long as it could be helped.

The dancing and the music went on, couples staying close together while the knights and guards kept an eye out for any suspicious behaviour. March Hare found his eyes repeatedly drawn to Cheshire, who had most certainly not left his lover's side since they had met up on the balcony. He knew how much of an important night this was to the both of them, as did everyone. But Darius and Clock Rabbit's words kept nagging at his mind. He constantly shook his head to push them away and focused on Cheshire's happy smile as he clung to Mad Hatter's arm, leaning against his shoulder as some of the fairies chatted to the two of them, their variously coloured wings sparkling as the fluttered in the moonlight.

Cheshire suddenly bounded over to him, Mad Hatter following his lead and March Hare didn't fail to notice the small grin and fond look in their leader's deep blue gaze. He certainly had fallen smitten to the half-feline boy who was now prancing around him excitedly to the beat of the music in the air and March Hare couldn't help but chuckle.

"You sure do like this time of year, don't you, Cheshire?"

"Of course! It's always so bright and fun and joyful! Nothing like what the castle used to have... You enjoy it too, right M.H.?"

Mad Hatter simply nodded as he caught Cheshire by the waist and huffed slightly, playfully, as the other slumped against him with a shining grin, "You have way too much energy, Ches".

Cheshire giggled and began purring when Mad Hatter wrapped him up in an embrace to which March Hare couldn't help but coo at. It honestly was sickeningly cute! Tucking his arms behind his back, March Hare glanced away for a moment and surprise caught him as he noticed Husane walking over to them, a slightly grim expression on his face. Darius followed him and March Hare could see Clock Rabbit looking their way.

Something was up, and it wasn't good news.

"Mad Hatter," Husane's tone was sharp and firm, cutting off Cheshire's purrs as they exchanged into a worrisome expression with ears flattening against his head, tilting himself closer to his partner, "There's movement nearby...suspicious movement. What should we do, investigate or leave it be?"

Mad Hatter frowned, his hold on Cheshire tightening ever so slightly, "Why are you asking me?"

Darius clicked his tongue, "You're our leader, aren't you?"

"Perhaps so but I'm not in charge of the kingdom here, that's for you to decide, Husane".

Husane muttered under his breath, drawing his eyes away before levelling them with Mad Hatter's once again, "Then I suggest we investigate, or else we'll-" He was cut off by a large explosion in the roof, everyone immediately crying out as they cowered to the ground and held one another in weak protection. Husane growled, a hand immediately clipping onto the hilt of his sword that hung at his side, "What was that?!"

A whimper came from Cheshire and March Hare could see evident tears in his sunset-like eyes. He understood his fear. He hoped to offer him a reassuring smile, but Cheshire quickly opted for burying himself against Mad Hatter, tail wrapping around his own waist as his fur refused to lie flat. Mad Hatter held onto him protectively as the group stood, but there was even a pain showing in his eyes and March Hare felt his heart go out to the both of them; Mad Hatter had never allowed Cheshire near any of their fights with the king's forces before, and tonight of all nights had been too good of a distraction.

"Wh-What's happening? What do we do? M-M.H.? I-I'm scared, M.H...." Cheshire looked up at his partner but Mad Hatter screwed his eyes shut for a moment before he locked with him.

"I need you to go back home, Ches, immediately".

"N-No! I'm not leaving you!"

"Ches, this isn't the time to debate about it, it's too dangerous for you here right now!" The blue tuxedo-clad man took a breath before pressing a kiss between Cheshire's ears, "I need you to stay safe for me... March Hare will be your escort. No more arguments, Ches, I mean it".

"But... B-But what if they k-"

"They won't. Trust me".

Cheshire hesitated before he nodded and he gave Mad Hatter a tight, heartfelt hug and the two shared a kiss before Cheshire and March Hare watched him run off to where Clock Rabbit was inspecting around the entrance, Husane and Darius in hot pursuit. 

"...H-He's gonna be okay, isn't he? Th-They're not gonna..." Cheshire's eyes were wet and full of bravely unshed tears.

March Hare said nothing as he coaxed him into turning away and they were soon both sprinting in the other direction, their only other way out to be through the gardens where a portal awaited them. March Hare prayed for his friends' safety, and he heard Cheshire's small sob break though as they lost themselves in the tall shrubbery and other various plant life, the portal glowing proudly just ahead of them.

They would be safe on the other side...or so they both hoped.


End file.
